Anticlimactic
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: Basically....what happens when I piss Hiei and Youko Kurama off...it makes sense up until the end. Then it just gets Wonky.


**KRRR: The good thing about other authors on this site is that every now again they give you permission to do different things based off their ideas. This one is based off of Death101-Fox Version's story Twisted Logic. She rocks. **

It was cold, it was wet, and we had practice. Seriously, my band director is insane and forced us to work on our marching show out in the rain. Anyway, it was a Friday, football hadn't officially begun, and I had no homework. So as soon as I got home, I decided to check my emails before working on a fanfic. But I'm rushing ahead of myself aren't I? Most of my readers and fans know me as KuramasRedRedRose, but for this story, I'm going to call myself Kari D'Lys. Honestly. I'm like a superhero. I shall never reveal my true identity. Anyway, back to the story. As per my usual routine, I plopped down on my couch and opened up my email. I had several from some of my Ouran High School Host Club readers as well as update notifications. However, the email that caught my eye said, " You're being warned". Not bothering to check the email address, I opened it, only to want to rush to my bathroom and vomit. There, as bright as day, was a picture of a fox, hanging from a tree by it hind legs and completely charred. At the bottom, the note read,

"Playing with fire only gets you killed, onna. You've been warned. So I suggest that you remove your stories from the damned website." It was signed, "JH".

"JH?" I whispered, before my fat-ass cat decided to lay down on my injured knee that was stretched out.

"Arthur! Dang it! Get off!" I all but screeched as I pushed the cat off me.

I sighed, furrowing my eyebrows, my blue eyes narrowing in thought. Should I delete this message or should I ask someone on fan to see if they had any ideas. Immediately, I sent a message to Death101-Fox Version. I waited a few moments before refreshing the page and saw the she had replied.

"Honestly. The only thing that I can tell you to do is brush it off as sick joke. If anything else happens, then call the cops and run."

After sending back a thank you, I decided to follow her advise and deleted the message. After a couple more hours, resulting in only a half page on a one-shot, I turned off my computer and began to read a book, my mp3 playing "Firefly" by Breaking Benjamin. So it surprised me when I suddenly looked up and saw a vase of flowers on my father's gun safe.

"How the…? What are these?" I muttered, standing up and walking over to inspect the vase. I easily identified the flowers as roses which were my favorite color, purple.

"Stalker. Great." I muttered as I bent my head to smell them. As I did so, a small piece of white caught my eye. Slowly, I removed it and saw that it was a piece of paper that seemed to have been written on.

"I see a rose

I see it bloom

But it has no beauty over you

You sit in silence

And yet quiet it's not

As music whispers around you

I see you sleep

I know you dream

Of what I do not know

And it seems to me

To be quiet cruel

To kill a girl as fair as you.

You have be warned, Little Flower. -KY"

This makes no sense. First that awful image and now this? What in the world was going on? I knew that my dad wasn't going to be home and my mother had called to say that she would be late from work, so it was just me in the house. Not a great idea. I get extremely paranoid. So I called my mom and told her that I was going to take a walk in the park and that I would be home in couple of hours. As I walked (honestly, I almost turned around because it was still raining) to the park, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking around, I didn't see anyone. Until I began to walk again and slammed into someone.

"I am so sorry." I said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of my butt. Looking up (and in retrospect the next move wasn't smart) I resisted the urge to scream. The man in front of me looked amazingly like Youko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. He had the same silver hair, ears, and tail, the same cold, golden eyes. And also like Youko, he was tall and imposing and his eyes were narrowed in anger. So I did what I always do, make smart ass remarks.

"Look. I'll admit that I'm a complete fan, but there isn't an anime convention for miles. Though I must admit, the costume is fantastic!"

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, and man he even sounded like Youko, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"A very obsessed fan?"

"Try again, baka onna" a new voice said, before the feel of cold steel was against my pale throat. The only I could think to say was,

"Okay. Who let the crazies have the keys to the asylum in order to escape?"

"Hn. Moron."

"Actually. I have an IQ of about 160. But thanks for the concern about my loss of brain cells."

I think by this time, the guy behind me was thinking about killing me before he stepped back.

"Uhhh…not to be rude or anything but what…?"

But before I could finish my question, they were both gone.

"Weird." I muttered as I continued to walk. As I tried to clear my head of all the drama of life, I couldn't help but go back and think of that guy's eyes. Man they were gorgeous. But immediately my head began to think of a character for a story that would have eyes that were similar in color, but more smoldering, more passionate. Fairly quickly, I forgot about my encounter and the warnings. Until I got home. My mom still hadn't arrived, but as I looked around, I noticed that the roses were missing. And so was my fat cat.

"Arthur? Baby? Here, fatty." I called as I wandered around my house.

As I looked into the bathroom, I noticed a pool of blood next to the tub. Curious, I looked inside and screamed because lying in my bathtub was my cat, covered in vines and bleeding. I knew he was dead before I even touched his blood covered body.

"Oh, baby." I whimpered, as I lifted his body and moved him to the backyard to bury him. As hard of a time as I gave that fatty, he was still my baby and I had loved him. I swore that the bastard who did it would pay.

"Hn. Not likely. He's twice as tall and strong as you. As am I."

"Go away, Hiei. I'm not in the mood. And you're shorter than I am." I muttered tiredly.

At this point I presumed that this was all a bad dream, or a drug induced hallucination. It would be quite possible for someone at my school to spike my lunch with some random narcotic.

"Then perhaps you're in the mood for me."

"Not really, Youko. You killed my baby. I loved him and you killed him!!!!" I screamed, turning around to glare at the fox demon.

"Now you know how it feels." he said softly.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

I began to wonder where the short fire demon had gone until I saw him beside Youko.

"Fox. She's not worth it. You'll get no satisfaction from this kill."

"..but you will. I've offended you somehow, in someway that I am unsure about. Didn't I, Hiei?"

"Hn. Baka, onna. You turned me into a caring, feeling, emotional moron."

"But aren't you?" I whispered, "Deep inside you know there's something that keeps you from just killing everyone and everything you see when you aren't on missions. You obviously have a conscience since you refuse to tell Yukina who you are. You're frightened that she'll hate you, shun you, refuse to stand or be anywhere near you. Just like your mother. Just like the other Koorimes. But you love don't you? An obnoxious human emotion, I'll admit, but one you show when she's around and you protect her. So you tell me, Hiei. Are you a caring, feeling, emotional demon? Or is at all a façade hidden behind another façade that you use to hide the truth?"

"Hn. You aren't worth the headache that I'm getting. Good bye, fox. Have fun with your torture."

And then Hiei was gone to who knows where. I turned to Youko.

"So what now? Why are you doing this? Hiei's was pride, but what about you? What have I done to offend the great King of Thieves?"

He was quiet, and for a moment I believed that he had suddenly gone mute before he spoke.

"I…don't know. My intent was not to harm, as Hiei's plan was. You seemed familiar and I believed that if I could cajole you into a fight, I would be able to simply render you unconscious and take you back with me."

"Why?"

"I already you, woman! You seem familiar!"

"Don't yell at me, Baka! You killed my cat! I loved him!!! Sure he was fat and lazy but he was _mine_!!! I have more right to yell at you then you have to yell at me so don't even go…"

His lips were soon on mine and I tried to struggle out of his grasp. But he held on to my arms and managed to knock me out with a pill that was in his mouth. That next thing I know, I'm in Spirit World and have become a member of the Rekai Tentai. To this day, I still don't get it.

**KRRR: So….yeah. This didn't end how I thought it would. Kind of…anticlimactically. Oh well. Please R&R!!! **


End file.
